prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Stardust Scarlet Gradient Coord
(スターダストスカーレットグラデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Stardust Blue Gradient Coord, Stardust Emerald Gradient Coord, and the Stardust Pink Gradient Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A purple dress with black lace sewn around the top, attached to bands of ribbons that wrap around the neck. On each shoulder is a glittering mauve strap with black frills lining the inner-side. At the middle of the torso is a strap of glittery pearl pink with gold lining, beneath black frills that go down and split towards the side and back of the skirt lining, over a layer of gold frills. Sewn to the middle of the chest are two peach glittering bows, each with a gold star at the middle with a large pearl droplet hanging from each one. Around the navel is a black band with two bows sewn diagonally from each other. One is purple, the other is a glittering pearl pink. On top of the bow is a smaller, black sequined bow with a gold star in the middle of a circle, surrounded by a zig-zag line on each side adorned by four small stars. White lace trims each side. The black ribbon tails hanging from the bows, one tipped in glittery pearl pink, the other mauve, each with a droplet pearl hanging from a single gold bead. Gold pearl chains wrap around the skirt, with the lower chain adorned by gold ornate crescents with a single gem at the middle. The skirt is cut to reveal scalloped layered material covered in many silver stars. The top is maroon, followed by soft red, and lastly pearl pink. The user gains a gold necklace with a crescent charm, and a silver bracelet on each side with a red gem at the middle. Shoes Purple platform wedges with large gold stars lining the sides of the sole. Silver stars cover the shoe, and black ruffles line the foot insert. Included are glittering layered frilly anklets made from peach and pale pink fabric. A gold star chain wraps around the middle, and sewn to the back is the large ribbon decoration from the dress, but instead of ribbon tails it gains fabric and pearl accessories. Around the top of the ankle accessory is glittering midnight blue fabric. Accessory Two bows sewn diagonally from each other, one being purple, the other is glittery pearl pink. On top of the bow is a smaller, black sequined bow with a gold star in the middle of a circle, surrounded by a zig-zag line on each side adorned by four small stars and trim by white lace on each side. Beneath the ribbon is pale pink and pearl pink scalloped material, where a pearl chain with a single droplet rests. Game is a Cool Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in the 2018 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG_1065.PNG Image.jpeg 33C4804A-3C93-4612-B66C-31C4A039C985.jpeg F06ED49D-3549-4F52-B17F-01F3DC07765E.png E9CD4BCC-4974-4066-819C-00E1498FF29B.png 89E4A42F-8E75-4C84-9D43-3820F2334B19.png DtFPXU0VsAAsP4x.jpg Anime Screenshots KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Rare Coord Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords